Car Ride Surprise
by jekkah
Summary: Written for deeda's birthday! A car ride home brings a surprise for JJ and Hotch.


_Author's Note: This was written as a birthday gift for **deeda**. Happy Birthday, Deeda! Hope you had a great day! Prompts of "traffic jam, favorite song, sing along" were provided by **Virginia** (**jenny crum**) over on Facebook._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the dvds. I don't own "Wanted Dead or Alive" (Bon Jovi) or "Hey Jude" (The Beatles) either._

**CAR RIDE SURPRISE**

JJ sighed as she stared out the window of the SUV. It had been a long week. They had been on a case in Montana, fighting the locals as much as the unsub, and she just wanted to get home. She really wanted to go home and gather Henry in her arms, but as he was away with Will for the weekend, she would have to settle for a bubble bath and a glass of wine. Fate, however, seemed to have another idea as the team had gotten stuck in a monster traffic jam. Her only saving grace, as far as she was concerned, was that she had ridden alone with Hotch and not Rossi, Blake, Morgan, and Reid, who all seemed to have issues to work out. She chuckled a bit as she imagine the tension in that car right now.

Her amusement, however, was short-lived as she reality set in. She was still stuck in the SUV with traffic at a standstill. Her delicious smelling boss had remained stoic himself on the ride home. She knew that like her, he just wanted to gather his son in his arms and forget the rest of the world for awhile. She also knew that, like her, he couldn't do that as Jessica had taken Jack away with Will and Henry for the weekend. It was a relationship that had bloomed while she and Hotch were away on cases. Strangely, she hadn't felt betrayed over it, just relieved that they could remain friends. It had taken several late night conversations with Hotch, however, to convince him that none of it had been his fault.

"... on a steel horse, I ride..."

JJ nearly jumped when she heard the low tones of her boss singing in the seat next to her. She glanced at the radio and found he had hooked up his iPod without her notice. She moved her gaze to his face and found it contorted as he got lost in the song.

"...dead or alive!" Hotch sang out, then slapped his mouth when he realized how loud he had gotten. Slowly, he moved his eyes around the car, landing on JJ. She was silently howling. Hotch felt his cheeks heat furiously. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away."

"Don't apologize!" JJ shook her head, furiously, her laughter causing tears to well up in her eyes. "You have an amazing singing voice. I just never thought you'd be a Bon Jovi fan."

Hotch shrugged. "I had to expand from the Beatles somewhere."

JJ giggled as "Hey Jude" came on next. "Speaking of which..." She sighed. "This is one of my favorites."

"Mine, too." They held eye contact just a bit too long, quickly looking away when blushes stained both of their cheeks.

"The minute you let her under your skin, then you can start to make it better," they both sang and then smiled at each other.

Hotch drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel. "How's Henry doing with everything?"

JJ rolled her head towards him. "Good, actually. He loves spending time with Will all on his own without us fighting like we were towards the end. He likes Jessica and adores hanging out with Jack when we're on a case."

"And you? How are you handling everything?"

"So far? Okay. I'm glad that Henry's doing so well. I'm even glad that Will has found someone. I miss it, though, having someone to come home to at night," she admitted. "I don't miss Will, specifically. I just want someone to help chase away the bad guys sometimes."

Hotch tucked a strand of her silky, blond hair behind her ear. "You know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Her heart pounded in her chest. She was torn between saying a simple, "thank you," and coming up with something a bit more flirty. She and Hotch had always had a different connection than anyone else and she would be lying if she said the thought of them becoming more had crossed her mind more then once... a day... especially since her break-up with Will.

"You know when I really need you?" JJ said, her voice husky. "In the middle of the night when I can't seem to fall asleep. Would it be okay if I called you then?"

"Uh." Hotch swallowed hard. The tone of her voice went straight to his groin and he shifted, uncomfortably. Hotch found himself at a crossroads. He could continue her flirtation and hope that it went somewhere or he could take them back to safer ground. His heart sped up as the image of kiss her soft lips flashed through his mind, making his decision for him. "JJ, you can call me any time, for any reason."

JJ licked her lips, unbuckling her seat belt to lean closer to him. "Any reason at all?" Her eyes twinkled when he nodded wordlessly. "Like I just needed to hear the sound of your voice?" She laid her hand on his arm. "Or I need you to tell me a bedtime story?"

Hotch took a shaky breath. "Anything you need."

"What if what I need is for you to tuck me in?" she asked, her face now inches from his.

"Then, I'm going to insist on giving you a good night kiss," he replied, moving his lips just out of touch of hers. They remained that one, each frozen, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Hotch," JJ whispered after a few minutes, "I need you to tuck me in."

"Thank God." Hotch covered her lips with his own, igniting a fire between them. He moved his hand up her shoulder and behind her neck, running his thumb over her pulse. JJ ran her hands down his chest to his thighs, taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss when he gasped.

JJ broke the kiss when she began to make an urgent sound in the back of her throat from lack of air. She realized that at some point she had shifted so that she was half sitting on his lap. His hands were on her lower back, holding her close to him. JJ ran her fingers across his forehead. "Wow."

"I think that about sums it up," Hotch agreed.

JJ chuckled. "We should have done that a lot sooner."

Hotch nodded. "I think we need to do that more often."

"Most definitely. In fact," she placed another chaste kiss on his swollen lips, "I think we should head to your place instead of the office and do that all weekend."

"I like the way you think," he told her. He glanced to his left and found the other SUV there with the other four agents all staring at them, mouths hung open. "Um, JJ?"

JJ followed his gaze in time to see Morgan snapping a picture with his phone. Her face turned bright red and she fought the urge to bury her head in his shoulder. "Well, I guess we don't need to tell the team."

Hotch cupped her cheek to draw her attention back to him. "This isn't going to make you change your mind?"

"Not a chance." She slid back to her own seat, but grabbed his hand, linking their fingers.

"Good," he said, kissing her wrist. He looked up to see traffic finally moving in front of them. "Oh, look it's finally starting to clear."

JJ grinned, staring only at him. "It certainly is."

THE END


End file.
